


Red

by beebuttz



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 20:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11192442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beebuttz/pseuds/beebuttz
Summary: Okay so me and @caramelecossais on tumblr decided it'd be fun to write a fic alternating who writes which paragraph and this is what happened. The bold paragraphs are hers the normal are mine. Enjoy!





	Red

Who was this curly red haired boy? He was pulling at my ears and fur. It hurt! I scratched and bit him but he was relentless in his torment. I yowled for my master to come save me, where was he? The curly boy was crooning to me as he pinched an ear.  
"Oh Elly is so beautiful and soft! Why won't Jumin let you be mine?"

**I whipped my head away, avoiding his golden eyes, desperately mewling for my master. I hated the way his fingers touched my coat. It was rough and... different. My master wouldn't pet me this way. He was always careful, his touch feathery as if i was made of clouds. This rowdy man, however, treated me as if I were some kind of lowly street cat. How dreadful.**

The horrid man carried on the assault, touching me where I did not want to be touched! He gave a tug on my tail. THE LAST STRAW! I let out a loud screech and scratched him right across the cheek! He let out a yelp of pain and dropped me, HAHA! Take that you scoundrel! I scrambled away into the safety of my masters bed to hide, when I heard to sound of my master coming home. Finally! That intruder would get his comeuppance!

**I leaped into his open arms and nuzzled into the crook of his neck as he patted my back. With one arm supporting my body, he walked towards the red haired man--so angry that I could hear him growl under his breath. My master looked at the intruder with his chin up, clearly trying to show him who the master of the house is.**

**"What were you trying to do?" He barked.**

"I was playing with princess Elly! I am her shining knight!"  
"GET OUT BEFORE I HAVE SECURITY THROW YOU OUT!" My master boomed.  
The intruder fled, leaving me finally safe and sound in my wonderful masters arms. I purred and nuzzled my master.  
"My dear Elizabeth, did that man hurt you?"  
I stared at him with wide eyes, trying to communicate to him that he had tortured me, but only my emotions were hurt. He seemed to understand as he held me close and soothed me with soft noises.

**I have seen that man several times in the past. He seems to be in the same group of friends with my master. They would take him away one day when he didn't have work and he will come home in the afternoon tired and annoyed. Days like those he would take out a bottle of finely aged wine from his cellar and read with me until the moon disappears behind the cloud. Those were our special nights when my master would scoop me up and rub me between the ears, whispering gentle words until we both fell asleep.**

But tonight was different, tonight my master seemed more than tired or annoyed, he seemed angry. I didn't like seeing that look in his eyes, it was frightening. I rubbed my head against his chin to try and comfort him. I even gave him a quick lick to show my affection and gratitude. But it was to no avail.  
He remained angry until she arrived...

**That person was different. She has brown locks that reaches the lower part of her back and a voice that sounded so foreign to me. She does not sound like my master, nor does she sound like Mrs. Kang the lady who keeps me company when my master has to go somewhere. Her voice has a strange tilt towards the end of her sentences. It was inviting. Exciting. Different. The very moment she stepped into our door, she complimented the color of my eyes and I purred in response. She was different.**

The new girl was very nice, she always played with me when she visited my home, she sometimes sang to me in that lovely soothing voice of hers.  
I liked this girl very much, until my master started to change. He would normally spend hours playing with me and stroking me. But when she arrived he would be going out to visit her, or constantly looking at that strange little box he found so useful.  
It was then that I knew that this girl was not my friend, she was my enemy, and she was trying to take my love away from me.

**I loved curling up near the window inside my master's bedroom where the sun is the warmest. The glasses were tall and sometimes I'd just sit and watch the world go by and hours would pass before a thud came and his voice would call my name softly. But then this person came and the first note he sung the moment he came home was no longer my name. I hated her. She took my person away and made him sad the more days they are together.**

**I hated her.**

**So I ran.**

I didn't know where I was running, I just knew I couldn't bare to see the sad look in my masters eyes for even a moment longer. He'd become a completely different person in the time he'd known her. He'd talk to me long into the night about how difficult things were becoming for him, he'd...he'd caged me.  
I could barely stand as I stopped to catch my breath, all of my masters worries weighing down on me...

That was when he found me...

**He found me in the middle of the rain, with both our tufts wet underneath the gray sky. His red stood out against my dull white as he opened his arms for me with a frown on his face. I sat in silence with my tail lifeless on the ground, just staring into his golden eyes as he tried to coax me with soft murmurs. That moment, he caught my eyes. His loopsided smirk brought out a pathetic purr from deep inside my tired chest, pulling me towards him with a gravity so different my master's.**

**He was Luciel.**

**He was my red.**

He took me to his home, I was wary at first. His home smelt funny and was unfamiliar. I sat in the corner not willing to move. This man had hurt me before, he could easily hurt me again. He pulled out his box and spoke into it.

"Jumin it's me... I've just found Elizabeth in the street, is everything okay?"

He spoke for a few more moments, then looked at me with pity on his eyes. I hated to be looked at in such a way. 

**Red put his box down and let out a long sigh before turning his head towards me, his eyes catching mine as his one side of his mouth rose.**

**"Let's get us cleaned up, hmm, Elly?"**

**I whimpered in his arms as he craddles my body, walking us into the bathroom where he sat me down gently in a tub filled with warm water. It was comforting even though there were odd-colored rubber duckies in the water with me. Red scrubbed my fur in silence, washing away the mud from my coat with gentle sprays once every few minutes. He was odd. He was silent but then he started humming softly and calling my name, not quite the way master did. It was warm. He was warm. He was red.**

**He then started apologizing. Profusely. In one breath as if he knew no other way.**

**"I'm sorry Elly." It's that weird name again.**

**"I'm sorry my love."**

**"He found his forever."**

**I looked into his eyes and meowed.**

**He was red.**

**My red.**

His words slowly sank in...he found his...

Had I done something wrong? Something to hurt him? I thought I'd always been a good cat...

I let out a pitiful, mournful meow, my heart was breaking... Red lifted me from the bath and wrapped me in a warm fluffy towel. He held me close to him, whispering over and over,

"I'm so sorry Elly, you'll never be alone."

I was confused...my master had...abandoned me. How would I never be alone? My only home was now a memory, I could never go back, I wasn't wanted there.

"I'll be your new forever." 

**What is a forever?**

**Is it the gray world I had always known? My life reflected in master's eyes as he read to me from his worn out book? His fingers as it sneaks gently under my coat?**

**Or is it the man in front of me with his wispy curls, crouching, crying as he tried to dry my fur with a towel that smelled a little like dust?**

**He claimed to be my new forever, meaning I had lost my old one. He was mine.**

**...**

**My red.**


End file.
